A conventional traveling safety device is configured to detect an obstacle on a road where an automotive vehicle is traveling and to maneuver the automotive vehicle by driving an actuator for electric power steering upon detection of the obstacle. Thereby, the automotive vehicle avoids the obstacle. When trying to avoid an obstacle, this traveling safety device deflects a traveling direction of the automotive vehicle from a direction of the road, i.e. the direction along a track shape of the road. Accordingly, a driver needs to perform steering to bring the traveling direction of the automotive vehicle back to the direction of the road. This steering is burdensome to the driver. Moreover, the driver experiences a discomfort as the traveling direction of the automotive vehicle deviates from the direction of the road.
For this reason, JP-A 2001-1925 (pp. 2 to 18, FIG. 5) discloses a traveling safety device configured to perform the steering so as to align a traveling direction of an automotive vehicle with a direction of a road upon a judgment that an obstacle is avoided. This traveling safety device aligns the traveling direction of the automotive vehicle, which is deviated from the direction of the road, with the direction of the road again after the automotive vehicle avoids the obstacle. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce a burden and a discomfort for a driver, as compared to the case of only performing avoidance maneuver.